Una promesa
by MeLiW
Summary: Bueno esta es una pequeña historia de Naruto y Hinata,en la pelea de Naruto y Pein, cambie algunas cosas, entren si quieren averiguar como sigue la historia...


_Hola este es una pequeña historia de Hinata y Naruto._

_¡Disfrútenlo!_

_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen _

_**-Los que están en negrita son pensamientos-**_

-Iba saltando de árbol en árbol con una agilidad y destreza, esquivando todo lo que se interponía es su camino, paró en seco cuando escucho una gran explosión, por su mente paso lo peor, sacudió su cabeza para eliminar ese pensamiento, sin pensar dos veces activo su Byakugan, ellos de encontraban a diez metros de donde ella estaba, pudo ver dos figuras peleando sin parar, miro un poco más a su derecha y visualizo seis personas más peleando, volvió a saltar de árbol en árbol, hasta que llego donde se encontraba peleando Naruto y Pein, Naruto se encontraba muy cansado, sin embargo Pain parecía muy bien, pero estaba en las mismas condiciones de Naruto, decidida iba a ir a ayudar a Naruto, sabían que ellos eran diez veces más fuertes que ella pero tenía que hacer el intento, fue corriendo hasta que vio a Sakura en aprietos, se desvió hacia Sakura y con varios movimientos con su mano, derroto a uno de los Pein.

-¡Hinata!-Sakura miro con sorpresa a Hinata-¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido a ayudar- respondió ayudándola a levantarse.

-¡No!-Hinata la miro sorprendida y sintió un poco de vergüenza- Tu tienes que estar ayudando a los de la aldea, no estar aquí.

-Ya lo sé- respondió, mirando hacia donde estaban peleando Naruto y Pein- Pero tengo que saldar una cuenta pendiente.

-¡Cuidado!- Grito Hinata, señalando detrás de Sakura, con otros movimientos de manos venció al que se venía detrás.

-Gracias- Fue lo único que pudo decir Sakura, y fue a ayudar a Kakashi, que tenía dos Pein luchan contra él.

Hinata al ver que Pein le tenía a Naruto agarrado del cuello, su corazón por un momento paro, **-es ahora a nunca-** se dijo Hinata y corrió a ayudar a Naruto. A lo lejos escucho un ¡NO!, pero no le hizo caso y siguió hasta que de su mano broto chakra, con varios golpes hizo volar a Pein, se arrodillo para ayudar a Naruto.

-Hinata-chan, no tenias que haber hecho eso- Dijo Naruto, intentando levantarse.

-N-No te preocupes a-ahora estamos iguales- Respondió con una sonrisa tímida, en la miro sorprendido hasta que recordó que el la había salvado de unos muchachos que la estaban molestando, lo paso después fue tan rápido que apenas pudo ver, Pein tenía agarrada a Hinata del cuello, la golpeo varias veces y la tiro como un saco de papas.

-Al menos te devolví el favor, Naruto- y eso fue lo último que dijo antes de caer desmayada, Sakura no podía ayudarla ya que estaba teniendo una gran pelea con uno de los Pein. Naruto al ver todo eso sintió una gran rabia en su interior, sin poder parar, se dejo llevar por el ese sentimiento que le invadió y después de eso todo fue negro.

Hinata sentía que todo su cuerpo le pesaba, escuchaba que alguien lloraba, no sabía con exactitud, solo sentía que sus lágrimas caían por su mejilla, sentía que sus parpados le pesaban, hizo el intento y abrió sus ojos lentamente.

-Hinata-chan despertaste- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, varias lagrimas caían de su rostro, ahora yo eran lagrimas de felicidad.

-Naruto- fue lo único que pudo decir, la agarro en un fuerte abrazo, ella automáticamente se sonrojo y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, miro a su alrededor y pudo ver el cuerpo inerte de Pein en el suelo.

-Prométeme que nunca vas a volver a hacer eso- Dijo Naruto abrazándola más fuerte- Prométemelo.- unas cuantas lagrimas salieron del rostro de Hinata, el se estaba preocupando por ella y la separo un poco, sus miradas se conectaron y ella se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba.

-Te lo prometo Naruto-kun- este le sonrió y rompió el espacio que quedaba entre ellos con un tierno beso.

_¡Fin!_

_¿Qué les pareció?, dejen un rewiev con sus comentarios, pido disculpas si hay algún error._

_Como se habrán dado cuenta transforme un poco las cosas (__**jeje si un poco) **__bueno cambien mucho las cosas…=] Me encanta la pareja de Naruto y Hinata por eso hice esta pequeña historia y también me sentía un poco sentimental jejejeje._

_Bueno nos vemos en mis otras historias_

_¡Suerte!_


End file.
